Swallowing the Sun
by Stately Demented
Summary: When found, magical girls or "mutants" are executed and strung up for all of the Brotherhood to see. Homura attempts to find others of her kind even when everyone is out to get her. It seems like a lost cause until Madoka comes into her life. Dystopian AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Betas: **Tomoyo-chan284, rainzonyew (from tumblr/ao3)

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District 8 of The Brotherhood City**

This District was slowly decaying; buildings were crumbling and the skyscrapers were being boarded up, one by one. Dirt and smog saturated the area, slowly suffocating the inhabitants.

Homura was standing in an alleyway, hidden in the shadows. Her eyes narrowed when she caught a glimpse of the propaganda across the street. While leaning on the building next to her, she read it:

_Mutant Girls Bring War_

_Reward for Any Turned In_

Anger and nausea mixed in her gut. The vile poster moved in the weak breeze, broadcasting its lies. She wanted to rip it down, but she doesn't. She can't. Instead, Homura's cold and detached eyes scan the crowd. Woman and small girls' gazes were all on the ground, noses covered with their shirts, watching their feet as they walked. All the men walked with confidence, heads erect, and masks on. To say life in the Brotherhood city was vastly unfair would be an understatement.

Homura was a mutant. That much was clear as she stopped time for what felt like the billionth time that week. The streets were silent as Homura walked on weak legs towards her destination; the one place she knew she would be able to get her next fix; the local mafia building. No normal store offered Grief Seeds.

She needed it. Homura could feel the madness nipping at the corners of her mind, ever closer, especially now as she used her power. Her legs were already weak and her fists trembled from strain. She felt like an addict. And now that she thought about it, she was. Not voluntarily of course. Being a mutant was as much a curse as it was a blessing. She couldn't live without it. A constant weakness her body had cursed her to.

She continued to stagger forward and avoid the many frozen in place. The decoy cigar store came into view and its drab grey exterior and cloth sign, that was already ripping despite the fact that it was only put up a month ago, was comforting and she hurried her steps. The familiar bell chimed before she caught sight of the managers and employees. She bypassed them and lifted up the fake panel to the cellar.

It was _glorious_. Stacks of bottles of all sorts of illegal liquor and other substances filled the room to the brim and she exhaled, tension falling from her shoulders. With halting hands, she took three of the bottles that lined the shelves before downing one of the bottles in a huge gulp. Relief flooded her system and the force that nipped at her mind dissipated.

She stashed the used bottle somewhere in the back before hiding the other two bottles in her jacket. The way out was as easy as it was fast. She was no longer feeling down but refreshed, and the relief was poignant. Homura then ran out of the shop to one of the multiple dark alleyways, her fingers twitching in the process.

She needed to get to a new abandoned building to sleep in. Despite her relief, it was short-lived. The nights after a Grief Seed were horrid; they always involved nightmares and violent spasms. She crashed when she ingested that vile bottle, and then a few weeks later - or maybe even a week like this week's case - when she used her powers too much, the cycle would repeat itself.

It didn't take long for her to find a new abandoned house of the old world. She always hoped the house was safe, but it never was. Hunters or the government employees would find her and she'd have to either fight or run away. Mostly run away. They usually were greater in number and strength, and she was only a seventeen year old girl who hadn't even grown into her full powers yet. She didn't even know what that fully entailed yet. She missed her mother despite her not revealing that monumental detail.

_Her mother's eyes were stormy; she was distant and Homura didn't know what to say or do. Did she do something wrong? She could never tell.  
_  
_Her mother touched her arm before her gaze sharpened and their eyes clashed. She stood frozen from her mother's intense probe, unsure. Her mother was showing restraint and Homura wondered why she did this all the time. It wasn't as if they were close in any way of the word but her mother did sometimes show she cared by sharing seeds of wisdom. Maybe that's what she was going to do now?  
_  
_Something shifted in the air and then the room was filled with a nerve-wrecking tension. She shifted to one foot to another before saying, "Yes mother?"  
_  
_"I want you to remember something for me. Especially when the time comes."  
_  
_Homura's eyes widened. This was different. This wasn't the normal advice or seed of wisdom. What did her mother want to tell her?  
_  
_"A mutant's power goes beyond what you think your limitations are and when you turn eighteen, you will know," her mother said.  
_  
_Her eyes grew wider. Her mother gauged her reaction but didn't say anything. She wished she did._

Great woman her mother. It was a shame her body rotted on display in front of all the Brotherhood. With that train of thought, she wondered if she was the last mutant. The thought made her stomach drop and she felt despair settle in her bones. The thought of nothingness and pointlessness crossed her mind. If she could not feel warmth again, what was the point? Why did she continue to live?

_Hope_. The word came and went from her mind like lightning and yet it would compare more aptly to a demon nipping at her psyche.

It didn't matter. She would continue to search for others like her. If she didn't have to rely on the Grief Seed, Homura would search for more mutants beyond the city, but that wasn't an option. Not yet.

The house that she chose wasn't bad at all. She could tell it was once grand and housed a well-off family. In its place, peeling blue paint and blackness where, like every part of this forsaken city, dirt took hold of every section of the exterior. Probably the interior as well.

She opened the slipshod screen door and it almost fell on its side. The door made a loud squeaky sound and her back tensed. Could someone hear her? Her ears strained to hear some sort of human activity near her. Homura relaxed at the responding silence.

She went in and it was empty like all old-world houses. It would do. Homura looked around for some type of material to bar the door. She choose old wood she found in the back and piled it right behind the door so that it would make noise if someone made their way inside. When she was done, she went to the darkest corner at the back of the house, before falling asleep fast.

Despite expecting a terrible night, she dreamt of warmth.

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

** Year 100 A.W.  
**

These "magical girls" show signs of genetic mutations. They simply can't survive without a mixture of the toxic chemicals that made them what they are. I want to take them apart. See what makes them tick. And I will. Hopefully soon but the problem is the transition between governments and the lack of subjects. The Brotherhood has ruled us but a new rebellion threatens what we have envisioned. Scum, the lot of them, but there is nothing I can do.

So many unanswered questions. Why only girls? Why are their bodies different from normal girls? So many things to find out, so few mutants. I really wish they'd just stop killing them. But alas, it probably will never happen.

Today was like any other day except they put up fences on the outskirts of the city. All cities as a matter of fact. This government is not going to be as lax as the other Brotherhood governments. It puts a damper on my mood and makes me wonder if the brutes will restart their barbaric practices. I hope not, because if that was true, my dream of knowing everything about these mutants will be gone. Dead ones are no use to me.

I hope it doesn't matter. I hope this shipment will be everything I hope it is. In 4 weeks this facility will receive it and what a glorious day that'll be.

**End log**

It turned out that it wasn't a dream. She really _was_ warm. The sensation jolted her from her half-awake state to startling aware. The arm was skinny and soft, she noticed as part of it laid on her neck. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to look down at whoever lay beside her. The girl had pink hair but she couldn't determine what her face looked like for because her long hair covered it. She semi-relaxed knowing it was a girl, but her body was still partially rigid.

_Who was she?_

Homura shook the girl awake. The pink haired girl jumped slightly, looking around until she noticed Homura. She blinked a few times before her gaze sharpened. The girl opened her mouth before closing it as if she wanted to explain herself but something was holding her back.

After a few seconds, she held out her forearm. Homura, while she was vaguely familiar with handshakes, didn't know if that was what this girl was going for. She grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly before letting go. Homura was almost positive that was how it worked. Then again, she didn't have a lot of experience with outside people.

The girl flushed a dark red as soon she let go of her hand.

"I didn't know..." the girl trailed off.

Homura frowned. "Know what?" Did she offend her? Homura hoped not. She never had a friend before. Her mom didn't count.

"That you wished to initiate the courting ritual so early in our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Courting ritual? What was she talking about? Homura has never heard that term before. Was a "courting ritual" similar to asking to be friends? If so, why did she blush darkly? Was this normal? But then again, Homura didn't know what normal was. Did anyone anymore?

The girl blinked, confused. "You do not know of our ways." Despite her facial expression, it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Who's way?"

"Magical girls, obviously."

As in, she wasn't the last mutant? As in she found someone? Her heart rate surged and she felt her nerves vibrate with excitement. Homura hugged the girl despite only knowing her for a couple of minutes.

"My name's Homura," she said into her neck. "Yours?"

The girl was tense but soon relaxed into her hug. "Madoka."

Homura had so many questions to ask Madoka. 'Are there more people like us?' 'What is our culture like?' 'Will you stay with me?' And so many more raged inside of her. She asked the one that burned the brightest: "Are there more like us?"

Madoka nodded. "They don't live here anymore." Sorrow washed over her features. Homura wanted to know; binge the information until she knew everything.

"What happened?"

"They got to us. We thought we were being so clever." Madoka's voice wavered before returning to normal with a slight bitter tone. "I got separated. They didn't come back for me."

"Where were you all going?"

"The Rebellion of course." Madoka scanned Homura's blank face before adding, "A city filled with magical girls. Apparently it's where the Brotherhood can't get people like us."

Homura's eyes widened. A city filled with mutants? Was that even possible? Maybe everything would be alright. A smile tugged on her lips. "Do you know the way?"

"No." Madoka looked up through her lashes. "The group I was in, we only heard rumors. Truthfully, I don't even know if it's true. It was everywhere though. 'The Rebellion this', 'The Rebellion that.'"

Her smile fell away. "So there's a chance it's just a pipe dream?"

Madoka winced. "Well when you put it like that..."

Homura grabbed her shoulders. "How sure are you that it exists?" She didn't want to chase something that just lead to disappointment. Not again.

Madoka tensed. "Well," she shifted in her seat on the floor, "I say there is a good chance. And even if there is no such thing, what else is there to do?" She had a point. Homura was lucky she survived this far. The training with her mother, while fruitful, only gave her the most rudimentary knowledge of martial arts and she mostly depended on her power to save her from the frequent run-ins with the people who hunted her. Homura knew her time was limited. She couldn't hide forever and one day, they would catch her by surprise. She _needed_ this.

"Right. Say that we do work together to find this place, where would we start?"

Madoka thought about it for a second. "The Spider."

"Who?"

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

**Year 100 A.W.  
**

_The Spider._ What a fascinating lady she is. No one has seen her up close and she's been around for as long as anyone remembers. At first the Brotherhood tried to get rid of her, but like her name, she has her webs everywhere and they couldn't get themselves untangled. They were her prey. It's probably what she thinks of us all.

I want to unravel her mysteries as well but that's not why I'm bringing her up. She's starting to make trouble again. It's all so very amusing. She has the Brotherhood in a frantic state and they want my help with finding and killing her. You may be thinking why would they ask me of all people for help? Well according to sources I cannot name simply because they like to remain anonymous, she's employing magical girls to cause trouble. I know, right? I had a great laugh over breakfast. They say she's one too. I doubt that.

How could the reigning crime boss rule her subjects _and _be a mutant? It's absurd. Mutants weren't intelligent. Everyone knows it.

**End log**

They decided they would stay another night. It was undeniably risky but Homura wanted to get to know her better before their lives are once again in danger. She also wanted to sort out all misconceptions she and Madoka might have.

"So... the ways of the magical girls..."

Madoka's brow lifted slightly. "Yes?"

"What are they?"

Her brow lifted further. "What did your mother teach you?"

"Nothing really. Well I mean she trained me, sort of, and kind of told me about me coming into my powers...but that's it."

Madoka shook her head. "So nothing." She sighed. "Well I guess I'll have to explain.

"What is most important is that there is a way things need to be done. When you come upon another magical girl, you don't talk until you have given the correct greeting. That is unless you uh, want to court someone." She blushes and clears her throat.

Homura wanted to laugh awkwardly to fill the stifling silence, but she resisted the urge. She doesn't know why the silence was as awkward as it was, but she wanted to find out. "What is courting?"

"Your mother hasn't even taught you this?" Homura shook her head. "Courting is when a person wants to have a certain type of relationship with...another person."

"Oh you mean like a friendship?" Homura looked at Madoka, hope shining in her eyes.

Madoka shook her head.

"No, in a romantic way. How we as magical girls procreate."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

Homura felt the urge to laugh again but didn't. She messed up didn't she?

"I'm so sorry. I-"

Madoka said quickly, "You didn't know," and left it at that.

They continue to chat about mundane things. _Safe_ things and despite the fact that they were such, it wasn't boring. The way Madoka spoke in wonder about the little things in life that they didn't have anymore, lit an interest in her. The need to find this city burned brighter than ever. If they could actually find it? No more running and fear would be a thing of the past.

"Did you know in the rich district, everything there is clean? That the skyscrapers are actually shiny?"

Homura shook her head. She had never been to District 1 before. She kind of wanted to now. She continued to listen, her mind distancing and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Get up." Madoka's breathy voice invaded her ear and she shivered.

"What's going on?" Homura whispered back.

"They're here." She didn't have to be told who. Her mind sharpened and her body tensed. She grabbed Madoka's hand and proceeded to stop time.

"Don't let go."

Madoka was quiet as they ran past the tough looking guys at the front of the house. She needed to get Madoka to safety; an instinct that repeated the same word in her mind: _go, go, go_.

It baffled her but she could barely think about that fact as Madoka's hand felt warm in her palm and the slow burn of energy it took to use her power was thrumming underneath her skin. They continued to run. More like she continued to run and Madoka was there for the ride, trailing behind her with her hand clasped with Homura's.

Madoka's voice was just as breathy as it had been this morning only she took a big breath before speaking. "We need to find the Spider." Everything came barreling back and the blunt of the feeling of 'protect' left and she stopped. "Where do we start?"

"A gang, some kind of mafia - she runs most of them." That wasn't her strong suit; knowing what was happening on the streets and other similar matters. She didn't want to choose the wrong people. Wanted a smaller gang, one that wouldn't cause too much noise if something did semi-happen to them. She wanted the Spider to see them on good terms and not bad ones. They would also need to find a way to find someone that has access to her. Would that even be possible with a small gang? Homura bit her lip.

"You don't happen to know gangs from different districts? Or even how large each one is, do you?"

"No."

What would they do? Homura couldn't mess with their district mafia for multiple reasons: it was huge, closely interlinked with the government (especially for a mafia that sold Grief Seed), and just that, they sold Grief Seed. She knew no other place to get Grief Seed from. She couldn't take the chance.

"We need to go to a different District." Madoka merely nodded. "What District is best?"

"I don't know. Each District is almost completely different and..." she trailed off.

"Then, what's the district with the most criminal activity?"

"District 4."

District 4 it is then. Homura was scared, but determined. She hoped they would find the answers they were looking for.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betas: **Tomoyo-chan284, rainzonyew (from tumblr/ao3)

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District 8 &amp; 6 of The Brotherhood City**

They ran some more and before long, they finally stopped. They ended up in front of a house that Homura had nearly died in once before. She looked at the barely there walls of the misshapen house. She will never forget that night anytime soon. She remembered her blood on the floor and the men who seemed to take pleasure in her pain.

Madoka cleared her throat, snapping her out of her dark thoughts. "We'll have to go through District 6 to reach 4."

Homura bit her lip and then nodded. That was going to be a lot of time freezing. Could she hold out that long? She would need a Grief Seed by then.

But it was something she had to do. They had to find the Spider. And after, the Rebellion.

"We'll go through the west gate. Homura...are you alright?"

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Um yeah…I just...I haven't been out of this District before and I'm a little nervous and everything."

Madoka smiled reassuringly and patted her head. "Don't worry. I'm here and I know the Districts pretty well. It'll be a piece of cake. Promise."

"Okay." Homura looked down as if a particularly interesting spec of dirt was on her shoes. "Which gate? I really don't know anything." Homura laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine. I know where we're going."

That was good because Homura was useless. The thought made her stomach twist into knots and she suddenly wished her mother had taught her more. Or whoever her other parent was.

"We can't rely on your power the whole way through. We'll have to sneak. We probably won't be able to go looking for Grief Seeds anytime soon."

Homura let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to waste another Grief Seed. Do you mind if I-?" Homura directed her gaze at their interlaced hands.

"Oh no! I forgot that time was still frozen. Haha. Sorry about that."

The quiet streets turned noisy once more. Madoka headed towards the gate, head motioning towards a dark alleyway. As soon as they stepped foot into the shadows, Madoka grabbed Homura. "Stick to the ground and follow me."

"Okay."

And they were off. She followed at Madoka's heels, watching the back of her head, occasionally looking at the passing alleyways. They weaved in and out until before she knew it, they were a few steps from the gate into District 6. Madoka motioned for her hand. A couple seconds passed, and then what she was asking for hit her. Freeze time, right, got it. She almost shook her head at herself. She was so slow sometimes.

Homura nodded and then quickly grabbed her hand and stopped time. Unlike the other gates, this one had a door leading to, what she assumed, was the barracks and hopefully their way into the other District. But then again, Madoka was leading them straight towards it. It must lead to the other District. Guards were on top of the wall with intimidating sniper rifles, ready to blow off any heads that weren't where they were supposed to be.

She doesn't know what caused the change in mood. They stared at each other and then their neutral expressions turned to grins. _Run._

With a bout of sudden energy, adrenaline surging in their veins, they ran towards the door, despite not needing to. Madoka laughed as if they were little kids doing something bad. Homura couldn't help but join her. The serious mood was still slightly present, but she supposed now was the best time to laugh. They might not be alive to do it in a few days.

They came to the entrance quickly, Madoka's hands twisted the knob and opened the door with more strength Homura thought Madoka possessed. The door was thankfully unlocked, which half surprised her.

A pause before Madoka turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. As if to say, "One more step down. See I told you." She squeezed Homura's hand before they ventured in.

The barracks passed in a blur, images going in and out of her mind as quickly as they were running. Finally reaching the door to the other District, Madoka threw it open before letting go of her hand accidentally.

Time resumed. So did the guards.

"Code 86!" one of the guards said before he reached for his gun. He was going to shoot. _Kill_. Madoka was going to die.

"Madoka!" Homura screamed out before tackling her to the ground. Time froze once again. A sigh of relief came from her chapped lips. "Thank goodness."

"Homura..."

She couldn't find words. She felt warmth; skin on skin contact where their legs and arms met, pink hair that tickled her nose; all were proof that she wasn't alone once again.

The silence and their position changed in an instant, breaking the spell. She felt pressure in her eyes. She pushed it back. Tears had no place on her face.

"Let's get moving."

They walked through District 6, with time still froze. Madoka didn't say anything about it.

* * *

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District 4 of The Brotherhood City**

They arrived at the gate for District 4, finally, after trekking through the significantly larger District 8. Her gaze moved towards the guards and the slipshod gate. It probably matched the inside. This time there was no door in the middle of the gate. They would have to wait until the guards opened them. That meant unfreezing time.

Madoka could get hurt.

She had no choice though. They needed to make it to the other District. Her eyes flickered to a building closest to the gate. It was far but it could work.

Madoka spoke up before she could voice her thoughts, "We should wait until the gate opens before trying to get to the other side."

Homura didn't say she knew that already. She was slow but not that slow. She nodded instead before hurrying to the building and hiding in the shadows. Madoka's breathing filled her ears, the city's bustle was distant. Her eyes locked on the gate while her mind spaced out. She hoped this city lead them to answers. She couldn't imagine other magical girls. They were all faceless and when she tried to imagine their personalities, they came up flat and almost fake. It was to be expected though -

"Let's go," Madoka said, voice cutting through her thoughts.

Homura took her hand and they ran towards the gate, dodging the various men that were frozen in place. Her lungs burned, and her one palm sweated, as it held on to Madoka's. They kept running until they passed the gate and came to a spot where they wouldn't be easily spotted. They stopped and Homura took in a large breath, hoping to quell her burning lungs.

She didn't take in the district until she calmed her breathing. When she did, her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat.

District 4 was larger than the last one, which she thought was ginormous. It spanned out in front of Homura like a seemingly impossible puzzle that could lead very well to her death. If her District was decaying, this District was decayed thoroughly. All around, buildings and old houses were either already lying on the ground, on another building, or about to fall at any moment. The houses were a mixture of cardboard and broken-down wood. The streets were a mixture of dirt and pot-hole ridden cement, unlike her last District which had semi-paved roads. Bad vibes all around and the instinct to go back burned brightly.

Ignoring that feeling, she said, "Now what?"

Despite her determination, she felt doubt.

"I guess we do recon?" The sound of uncertainty worried Homura. If neither of them had any idea what to do, then it surely would be an impossible task.

"Recon?"

"Yeah recon. You know listening to people's conversations, the works." Madoka paused before adding, "It's not going to be that hard. I'll give you the easy section of the District."

Even if Madoka said that it was going to be easy, Homura couldn't shake the foreboding feeling of wrongness. Then, the full meaning of the words dawned on her. "Wait - we're splitting up?"

Madoka could die. They both could die. They just _couldn't_ split up.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking but we'd be a lot more noticeable if we're together."

"Still. It's a bad idea." Was that desperation leaking into her voice?

"It's the best idea." Their eyes clashed. "Trust me." And Homura guessed she had to. That foreboding feeling was still there but it subsided a bit. She still didn't want to part.

Homura gave a small smile, probably a little strained around the edges. "Okay." Madoka smiled back and grabbed Homura's hand and squeezed.

"We can do this."

Homura nodded. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need a meeting time and place."

Madoka suddenly pulled her to the side of some random building, not yet fallen. She could see the sun clearly now.

"Meet me when the sun is," Madoka said as she pointed at a low-point in the smog-filled sky, "right there.

"And this will be our meeting place."

Homura nodded before she resumed time and Madoka's hand dropped. "I'll see you later then."

Homura gave a crooked smile before walking straight into the branching-off alleyway.

"Your side is the other way." Oh. Yeah. Not that she knew it, but a blush spread on her cheeks despite that. She probably looked like a fool. The urge to cringe crept its way into her mind.

"Y-yeah, thank you." She turned the other way, eyes downcast, hoping Madoka wouldn't notice her embarrassment. When Homura finally turned onto another alleyway, she leveled her gaze and scanned the area. An abundance of hiding places existed but there were no gangs to listen to. This was probably why Madoka sent her this way. It's for the better, she knew, but she's almost ashamed at how weak she was. Was Madoka so much better that she could take on the worst of the city? Would she really be so much better than her? Homura really wanted to see her fight –

"- Knaw man, I got the goods."

Crap.

Homura's eyes widened and looked around frantically for a good hiding spot. The remains of a steel building lay a few steps away and she hurried towards it with as much stealth she could muster. Her leg hit the side of the rubble when she hurriedly nestled in her hiding spot, making enough noise to echo through the alleyway. It set her teeth on edge, her body tensing in terror.

"What was that?" a different man said, his voice deeper than the last man.

"Probably a cat. You're tight today, something happen?" They came to a stop at her pile of debris and she slowly put her hand to her nose and mouth. Don't let them hear. Don't -

Her eyes widened further when one of them came closer to her pile. "Yeah, she's doing it big lately. I hear that it's K19 this time and not K50. Something big is gonna happen."

Wait she? Were they talking about the Spider? She wanted to jump out and ask them, but she doubted it would end in a positive.

Now that she could see them, one was older-looking, probably around forty and the other one was around thirty. They wore the clothes you would expect this district to have. Hand-me-downs that were on their last limb. But it wasn't like she could talk. Her clothes were just as drab, if not worse. She hadn't received new clothes since her mother had died. She supposed if she and Madoka survived this, clothes that actually fit would be nice.

She pinched herself. Homura needed to focus.

"- off today. You know how that's gonna go."

"Let's go then."

The deep-voiced man motioned to one of the five-way alleyways and the other man followed closely behind. She waited a whole five minutes before leaving her pile of rubble. She then quickly looked both ways before letting out a breath. Good. No one was around. So what was this meet-up? What was K19? She guessed it was important because they mentioned a she as a leader. That had to be the Spider, right? If not, who was this female? Was she some other girl leader as deadly as the Spider?

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

**Year 100 A.W.**

It's almost ludicrous to say, but I believe there are other mutants in what I call the Spider's "death brigade." (I know, I made it up myself. I'm so witty.) Or formally known as her council.

Back onto the subject: I don't know the specifics but I want to. The government has always been stupid but they outdid themselves the other day. They almost captured a girl leader (mutant or not but probably mutant) and cost me a test subject. Or at least a source of information. But at least my shipment has come today and a mutant named Kyubey has come into my control. If only you could see my excitement. I'm practically bursting at the seams. I hope she will be a good dissection. I need to let off a little steam, you know? The government has been so frustrating lately...

**End log**

Homura went deeper and further from the meeting place. The alleyways and paths made from the remains of buildings seem to stretch forever and she doesn't remember where she started. She reckoned she will figure it out...eventually.

She doesn't know why she hasn't come across anyone since those men. This District was supposedly filled with people and now it just felt like an empty wasteland. Eventually though, she heard the sound of people talking and scurried towards it cautiously. Homura beamed. _Jackpot._

Up ahead, light sprayed across the ground. She ducked down and made her way to the source of noise and light, back pressed against an old skyscraper. When she made her way to the edge of the building, she quickly craned her neck towards the other side of it and then promptly froze.

Wha-?

People were _everywhere_. She thought since the voices were not all that loud, that only 20 maybe 25 people were there, but there were at least a hundred, all squished in a warehouse that only had three sides closed and the fourth side, where she could see, partly open like someone just carved a big opening in the middle of the side. The quiet voices immediately hushed when a voice boomed.

"You know why you're all here." The man paused and shifted his eyes over the crowd. "A shipment -"

Suddenly, dust was everywhere. Her nerves tingled.

She jerked and then fell on her back. Five men circled her and she clenched her teeth. Her hands went up as she tried to freeze time. Nothing happened.

No, this couldn't be happening.

She stood up as quickly as she could and charged towards an opening before being pushed back in the circle and onto her back. She then quickly got up and crouched down in a stance her mother had drilled into her.

She could do it.

Homura let out a breath before kicking a man in his stomach and then punching another in his face. They hit but when she pulled her arm back, the man she punched in the face, grabbed her wrist and twisted.

She screamed. The men didn't care. One of them grabbed her and dragged her towards the warehouse.

_No, no, no, no._

They were going to kill her, and she couldn't die like this; beheaded and suffering the same fate her mother had been cursed to.

"What do we have here?" the speaker from before purred. The others moved out of their way and she continued to struggle.

"This one was sneaking around," the man that was holding her said.

"Oh was she now? You know what to do then." That sounded ominous. She struggled even harder.

Another man that she had never seen before came at her with a needle filled with neon blue liquid.

What was she going to do? What could she do? If her hands were free, she'd grab her hair in frustration. She'd scream but she doesn't want to give them the satisfaction.

Closer and closer he came before his stale breath ghosted over her face. The needle was suddenly in her arm. Her vision grew blurry. She was immediately thrown on the ground, her head hitting the floor with a thud.

Familiar pink hair flashed in her vision. Madoka was here. Thank goodness. _Safe_, she thought, her thoughts becoming mush.

Homura smiled and then promptly blacked out.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: **Lalakhmet

**Year 250 A.W.**

**District ? of The Brotherhood City**

_"...died."_

_"Wake up."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Homura couldn't tell if she was awake or dreaming when the echoes of the conscious world reached her __ears._

_She heard Madoka's voice loud and clear for a few seconds, but then it disintigrated. She thought that maybe she'd woken up at some point, but that pain had dwarfed out any want or need to stay conscious. When the pain settled and her veins didn't feel fiery and constricted, a sound like soft singing caressed her ears. It reminded her of a wrinkled flower her mother had given her for her birthday: painfully delicate and bitter, but still filled with beauty._

_Blackness engulfed her suddenly, and the singing disappeared._

"...mgh."

Homura attempted to focus her senses, but it was for naught. She could hear nothing but muffled noises, indistinguishable from each other. Did she even have a body? She felt nothing.

"...gah."

She tried again to focus, to channel concentration into her senses, and again she was powerless. She wanted to thrash in frustration.

"Fooh..."

Food? Was that what she heard? She couldn't be sure, and she began to think that unconsciousness was preferable to helplessness.

Only, everything came back to her at once. The pain...everything.

Her voice returned, and she let out a violent scream as the memories tore at her mind and her broken body reeled as if on fire. A cold hand touched her, and in that instant, she couldn't tell whether it helped the pain or made it worse. She thought she heard shushing and pained whining. Was it her voice?

"You're okay. I'm here."

She choked on a sob. Her ears were too sensitive.

"H-help me. Please," she managed, though her throat felt raw.

She stayed conscious for a few precious seconds before fading out again. The bittersweet voice of Madoka was the last thing she heard before the darkness engulfed all that she knew.

* * *

The next time she woke up, someone was dabbing her feverish skin with a cool cloth. Everything still hurt, but she could at least think beyond the pain.

"You're awake."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her throat constricted painfully and she could only manage to whimper.

"Shhh... don't talk."

Homura closed her mouth and then took in her surroundings.

Wait - where was she? The place smelled wet and stale, and the only light came from a candle two or three feet away from her. In the dimness, the walls were orange-white, and there were weird symbols marked across them. Her back was pressed flat and aching against a concrete floor.

Where did Madoka take her?

"We're at my old group's hideout," Madoka said as if reading her thoughts. She paused, like she couldn't remember something important, and then her face lit up in recognition. "Rest for a little longer. I'll be right back."

Madoka went down the left passage, and the shadows quickly enveloped her form.

_What did she have to do?_ Homura wondered. She turned over and curled into herself, pain sharp and heavy in her limbs and abdomen. It ghosted away after a few seconds, and Homura exhaled as her eyes fluttered closed.

Her mind wandered despite the desire to fade back into unconsciousness. What exactly happened? Her memories were fuzzy; the last thing she could remember was listening to that man speak to the crowd. Did someone knock her upside the head? If so, why did everything else hurt?

Had Madoka just barely saved her?

Or perhaps something completely different happened.

She would have to ask Madoka when she came back. But...she couldn't talk right now, could she?

Her eyes opened and stared into the flickering candle without really seeing it, her mind jumping like a flea. This was the place Madoka and the others planned. This was where other magical girls stayed, even if only for a second. There was once a family (if Homura pictured everything correctly). She wanted that. She wanted it so badly in that moment that the pain she was feeling seemed trivial.

She remembered her childhood. Her mother had never acted very friendly or lovingly. She could only imagine what that sort of love must feel like. So far, Madoka was the closest she has ever come to anything like it. Now, Madoka not only stood for the hope Homura had always felt, but for something that transcended hope.

Before she knew it, Madoka had appeared in the candle's dim light. Her arms held a pitcher that probably held water and a bottle that jingled lightly. Wait - did she change her hair? Instead of wearing it long and loose, she had pulled it up into a ponytail. Homura was more comfortable with Madoka's old hairstyle, but as she watched her, she began to think it was almost prettier the new way.

"I told you to rest," Madoka said, her eyes flickering to Homura's. "You need to regain your strength."

Giving a small smile, Homura nodded and Madoka gave one back.

Madoka came towards her and then crouched down by her head. She opened the bottle and took out a large pill.

"Here," Madoka said while handing Homura the pill. Did she want her to eat it? Madoka then stared at her expectantly. Homura returned the stare with one of curiosity.

"Oh! You probably have never taken a pill before in your life, have you?"

Homura shook her head and winced as a tinge of pain went up her neck.

"Try not to move." After a pause she added, "This will help the pain."

Homura hoped it did. She nodded again, attempting not to cringe.

Madoka helped her sit up. Pain rippled throughout her body, and her breathing turned heavy as she attempted to steady herself.

Goddess, that hurt like a bitch.

Madoka quickly interrupted her thoughts. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean -"

Putting an arm on her shoulder, she flashed another small smile, trying to convey that it was all okay.

Madoka smiled back, relieved. A second passed. She continued to stare awkwardly at Madoka until she slightly jerked as if in realization. "Oh yeah! The pill. Here, what you do is swallow it down with water. Open your mouth and I'll put it in." She did as she was told, and Madoka poured a bit of the water from the pitcher down her throat. Water was sharp respite despite the small pill that went down more like glass.

"I know it hurts," Madoka said reassuringly before grimacing, her nose wrinkling, and Homura wondered if she'd ever had a similar experience. Had she ever had to take the pills? She suddenly wanted to know. "But everything will come back soon. The stuff they gave you goes through cycles. The pain might come back at a time but it won't be as bad if you keep taking the pills."

_Thank you_, she wanted to say and cursed her throat and body for the weakness that plagued it. Not that she was strong beforehand, she knew. Far from it. That was probably how she acquired her injuries. The thought darkened her mood. Madoka must have sensed it.

"There are more people like us out there. Remember that. When I get upset, I just think of it until my worries are replaced with pleasant thoughts," Madoka said, eyes softening.

Her reassurance was comforting, and Homura could only hope her face conveyed how grateful she was. How could Madoka be so perfect? The pain, noticeably fading, was replaced with affection. She wanted to hold her hand, hug her and feel Madoka's warmth. Madoka, on the other hand, remained still, face curious. She wondered if Madoka felt anything like the curling warmth that was invading her body.

The moment grew until Madoka turned to her side. "Well I guess you probably will get bored down here." Homura tried to appear suitably entertained, but Madoka missed the message. "I can talk and tell you about some interesting things... Well I guess things I find interesting and things I hope you find interesting as well."

Homura perked up and smiled. Madoka's stories captivated her the last time, and they would no doubt do the same thing now. She began to feel as though they'd known each other forever. How long had it even been? Had it been weeks or merely days? It was strange to think she'd been dead to the world for so long. Hell, if she ever slept in, there was a possibility tomorrow would never come.

"They say that the world outside is a wasteland. That nothing stretches on and if you follow it you, too, become nothing. But there are others who say that beyond the Brotherhood city lies paradise: the air is fresh, vegetation grows until the dirt and grime are no more. Can you imagine that? The outside?" Madoka's face grew dreamy and nostalgic, as if the outside was something she thought of frequently. "I guess, if we ever find the Rebellion, maybe we will find out."

Madoka continued to talk and Homura listened, enraptured. Sometimes, she ranted. Sometimes, she talked about the people she'd met, the regular humans. But the group she was previously in did not come up. Questions invaded Homura's mind as she listened. Madoka would mention something, and Homura's mind would snatch it, examine it, build a hundred more questions around that little piece of information.

"So it's time for you take your pill and go to sleep. That was fun, though." Madoka laughed. "I know I've been talking your ear off, but it's better than sitting in silence and staring at the wall, so I guess we both win."

Homura was tempted to request more, but her eyes were heavy and the pain was inching back, closer now that her distraction was gone. The pill went down easier the second time, but it still went down hard. She paused before turning away from the candle light. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell asleep.

Time passed in the same fashion.

Madoka would wake her up to give her pills. Then she would talk until it was time for another pill, and then she would sleep.

She wasn't expecting it when she woke up that morning. She'd been feeling steadily better as the days went on; her mind was clear and alert. The cycle went the same as it did every day, except when Madoka told a joke, Homura laughed. The tunnel filled and echoed with the sweet sound. She immediately jumped and felt her throat in wonder. It had been so long since she heard or felt her own voice.

"Your voice - "

"It's back," Homura finished. They both promptly started to laugh again.

"You're going to heal soon. That's really great news. For a second there..."

"What do you mean? I thought you said it would go away."

"Well it does. It's just been so long since we've been here, I question my own memories."

She questioned her own memories? "How long have I been out?" Homura asked.

"Weeks probably."

"And you've just been sitting here? Watching over me?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was no problem, though. You probably would have done the same." Homura would have, but it was still strange to hear it; to know that their relationship was to this point. This is what family did. Homura's chest nearly burst with the realization: they were family now.

They continued to talk well into the usual time she would take her pill and go to sleep, wearing constant smiles. They were finally able to talk to each other in a way that was not one-sided. She was giddy just thinking about it before she went to sleep. Then, like a switch, her mind fell on how she got here. She couldn't remember what exactly happened but she must have become this useless mess because she was weak. Madoka was strong; she wasn't. And she would probably continue to be useless if she didn't shape up soon.

Thoughts swirled in her mind until she could no longer think.

**Dr. Jim Wolfe**

**Personal Research Log**

**Year 100 A.W.**

The government has suddenly decided to halt my fun. They have now made it a requirement that I do paperwork before I dissect anything else of "value." It's a load of hogwash, but I guess there is nothing I can do. There's a snitch in my midst. They will, no doubt, tell the government and probably behead me like a mutant. I sort of wish the government would collapse in its self again. I'm all for patriotism, but I value my research more than any form of the Brotherhood governments. Maybe I'll make a donation to that new guy running for city supreme leader. I hope he decides to run a vicious campaign and just assassinates the new leader. The new candidate, Joe whatever-his-name-was, seemed like a great guy. Well, he is a fan of my work and that is definitely a plus.

Kyubey has been unnaturally still. She sits in her cage and stares at the glass as if she can see us observing her. She looks so full of information, eyes full of infinite possibilities. My assistant will get done with the paper work soon and I can carve out answers. The giddiness has not waned and neither has my growing annoyance. I need to dissect Kyubey. It will happen whether or not the growing bureaucracy continues.

**End Log**

The next day came, and all the questions she'd forgotten were suddenly at the surface of her mind.

"So I've been wondering...you haven't exactly said what happened. How did I get here?"

Madoka's back straightened instantly. She turned around with a strained smile.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much, just this guy speaking. Then...nothing."

Madoka's expression relaxed a bit, but Homura felt suspicion like a weight in her stomach. Why was she asking these questions? Why did she act so suspicious? Something didn't feel right.

"Well you see, someone found you before I was able to save you. You were in front of a building where some guy was speaking. They must have injected you then. I...didn't want you to remember something bad if you did go through it." Her expression turned thoughtful. "I know how much I hate bad memories."

Was Madoka telling the truth? That's what Homura wanted to believe: that she was just being concerned. That nothing sinister was going on. Why would anything like that be going on anyways? It was her and Madoka against the world. Why would she betray her?

Homura smiled, but she only half-meant it; that feeling of unease was still at the forefront of her mind, even as she couldn't believe Madoka would lie to her. Even if she was lying, wouldn't there be an explanation? Something bad might have been happening to her when Madoka got there, and she might lie to protect her. Her instincts told her to worry, but Madoka protecting her made the most sense. She was ready to put her mind to work on something else.

"So you have never really expanded on your old group. I feel as if you told me a bunch of things about the districts but you don't really talk a lot about yourself. What was it like? With them I mean." Stories of Madoka's past would make her feel better.

Something distant passed in her eyes, a cross between nostalgia and regret.

She paused, considering her words. "Well, there were three others. Sayaka was my favorite. We met when I was looking for Grief Seeds and - " she smiled " - and she was alone looking for it as well, and the others were looking for somewhere to stay. They were all something else. I guess I don't know what to say about them. They're not something I really like to talk about." She looked at her feet. "Bad memories and all that."

Homura nodded. "I understand." But she didn't. What all happened to make her not want to talk about them? Didn't Madoka say they separated? Did something happen beforehand to make the memories of them unbearable to speak? She wanted to know, but didn't want to bring painful memories to the surface. In the end, she didn't ask.

The room grew awkward in the silence. Homura broke it with a question, one she had been going over and over in her head since realizing her weakness. "So," she said, still a little uncertain. "Will you train me?"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Thanks ****AngelicSentinel** **for beta-ing. :3**

Sweatdrops went down her thighs at an agonizingly slow pace. Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a ragged breath.

"One more time," Homura said.

Madoka nodded slowly, biting her lip as if she wanted to protest, but instead slid her right foot back, preparing to attack. Homura surged forward and punched Madoka's right side, but she quickly dodged it. Madoka's elbow slammed into her back and Homura fell on the ground, hacking and wheezing until her breathing was under control.

"Let's quit - "

"No! I can continue. Just give me a second."

"Homura, I don't think - "

"No! I can do more. My breathing just won't settle down. I can do it! I promise." Homura's fists clenched. She was weak, but she wouldn't be soon. She just had to push herself. If she gave up now, then her mind would be as weak as her body. "Again."

She staggered up and focused on her arms and legs, trying to remember the way Madoka said would let her have a good defense and offense. Her limbs shook in strain but that didn't deter her. She could do it. Practicing more meant getting stronger and the process of getting better would go faster.

Madoka's posture looked lazy, back slouching and her arms across her chest as if she didn't need to use a lot of effort to win against her. It was true, but it made something in Homura flare up.

Homura ran towards her before attempting to kick out her legs but Madoka was faster. Homura's back hit the cement hard, and she let out a pained yelp. Weak, weak, _weak_. That's all she was.

"Another round," Homura said, voice cracking.

Madoka shook her head, eyes wide as she looked down at Homura. "No. We are not doing anymore until you are rested up."

"No I have to - "

"No buts. We've been at it for hours. You need to rest. You just got better."

Honestly, that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to improve and be on Madoka's level, but maybe she did have a point. They had been at it for hours. But she just wished this would go faster than it was.

"Fine. We can stop, but we have to start again tomorrow."

Madoka sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be different. I thought I was going to be able to skip this, but I guess you have to do exercises."

"Exercises?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. It's time for you to rest now." Madoka gave her a look that dared her to object.

Shaking her head, Homura replied, "Yeah okay. I'll go." Madoka offered her her hand before Homura took it and hefted herself up.

Walking shakily towards their usual sleeping area, she clenched her fists.

Tomorrow.

The next day came swiftly, and she woke up sore and aching in places she didn't know she could ache. She got up despite that, ready for another day of training. Madoka was also up and motioned for Homura to follow her without saying a word. They didn't go to their usual training spot but past it.

What kind of exercises were they going to do? This sort of made her nervous but nerves were quickly replaced with sharp resolve. She would get stronger no matter what. Ominous exercises or not.

They finally stopped at a dead end, and Madoka turned around. "Here. You are going to run side to side for the rest of the day. From that wall to the other."

Wait - what? She just wanted her to move side to side? What was the point of that?

"Why?" Homura merely said, still confused why she was just going to be moving side to side.

"It'll boost leg strength and speed. Also stamina to an extent."

"Oh." That was important then. When they were training she did notice that she was attacking slowly. "Okay. So do I try to go as fast as I can?"

"You can, but you can't go any slower if you do."

Homura was okay with that. Maybe if she did it as fast as she could, she would eventually speed up.

She turned to face Madoka and then started to go as fast as she could side to side. Her breathing soon picked up, and her lungs felt as if on fire. Homura didn't care. If her body allowed it, she could go all day. And she did. The day was long and seemed as if it lasted forever, but she did it. If she thought her body hurt that morning, then that was merely a pinch compared to now. Everything was on fire, and she could barely move. Her legs hurt too much to do anything. It must have happened to Madoka when she was in Homura's spot because before Homura could ask for help, Madoka offered and took her to the sleeping area and helped her to the ground.

Her eyelids grew heavy, but before she went to sleep, Madoka, at some point, decided to speak, "You did good. I couldn't do that the first time." She paused and then added, "You're so determined. You really must want to get strong."

"Yeah, more than anything." Because if she got stronger, she could also protect Madoka. She wanted them to be a family so badly. Family watched after each other, and in order to do that, she couldn't be weak.

Madoka smiled. "I'm glad that you feel so strongly about it."

"Me too."

They didn't say much else to each other after that, the drowsiness winning out.

The next day, Madoka gave her a day off. Homura, of course, protested despite not being able to move.

Madoka merely nodded and smiled. "You're so weird Homura," she said. After that, a comfortable silence wrapped around them.

She started thinking about the future and almost berated herself. The present was now and she should focus on it, but she couldn't seem to. The present was here but the future seemed to be the only thing that mattered. It seemed as if the present was only there to determine the future. A sort of domino effect that she knew could mean life and death.

"So Madoka..." she said, not really sure what to say next or why she said her name in the first place, but she felt the need to rise up. She just wanted to talk if nothing else.

"Yeah?"

A thought suddenly popped in her mind. "Do you ever wonder if there is a point to life?" She paused before adding, "Well, it just seems as if there is no point. Everyone goes through the same things, and things seem to rarely change. It just seems redundant and pointless. As if we're all puppets on a string with our master gone."

"When you put it that way..."

"Well, I don't know. I just feel like we're going through the same things over and over again without any point. The Rebellion sounds nice and all that but will we still have a purpose when we find it?"

Madoka paused as if she was thinking of a reply before saying, "I guess you have to find your purpose. You can't just expect someone to tell you it. Things might seem pointless now, but in time, things change."

"I guess the thought of being forever purposeless is scarier than not finding your purpose in the present." A pause. "What is your purpose?"

"Well, I suppose it is to live for the people that have lost their purpose forever. We are their living testimony, and they've died for nothing if we don't at least fight." Madoka looked off at the distance, deep in thought. She shook her head as if saying no to her own thoughts.

"You're probably right. But I don't know anyone dead that I want to fight for." Her mom wasn't someone she would fight for, and she knew of no one else dead who came close to being on that list. It was kind of sad knowing that she knew so few people that she felt any inkling of protective emotion towards. In fact, the only person she wanted to protect at all was Madoka.

"Maybe one day you'll find a person who defines your purpose."

She knew that Madoka and the Rebellion filled that spot now, but did that really constitute as a purpose in the same way that Madoka felt it did? She felt an overwhelming desire to protect Madoka and find the Rebellion, but it felt so small and insignificant compared to the pink-haired girl's purpose.

Maybe her purpose in life now would lead her towards the reason why she was born or maybe even her true calling. Was she really significant? She hoped to find out one day.

"Hopefully."

The conversation turned to lesser topics and then ran itself out into silence.

She fell asleep that night with anticipation for tomorrow, hopeful that her efforts meant something.

* * *

She woke up, body sore, but not as much as it was two days ago. Feeling ready, she woke Madoka up. "We need to train," she said. Madoka yawned and shook her head, a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"Today is a little bit different. The next exercise is a difficult, but it's the basic way the magical girls used to fight. You could say it's something that we made up. Well, I mean as a people."

Homura nodded. And Madoka continued on, "Stand right there," she said while pointing directly in front of her. "Now I want you to slide your left foot forward and kick off the ground and then curve your body to hit and land directly where I'm standing."

What? The instruction went in one ear in a blur and out the other. "Sorry, but can you repeat that?"

"Yeah sure. Wait - I'll just show you."

Madoka's left foot came out smoothly and her body tensed before she jumped off the ground and did a 180° flip. She landed hard and gracefully right where she was supposed to. Homura stared on, mouth open wide, suddenly feeling the the urge to clap.

"That was beautiful." It looked so fluid and Homura wanted to learn it so badly. "Okay, let's do this." She bunched her fists together and then attempted to copy Madoka.

She fell on her face.

Homura could tell Madoka was trying so hard not to laugh. She puffed out her cheeks. "Don't laugh at me."

That only made her laugh. "I-I'm so s-sorry but y-you remind me when I first started learning and I accidentally - " Her words were cut off by a loud bout of laughter. "I can't even - "

Madoka's face was contorted in such a weird way with tears streaming down her cheeks that laughter sprang up in her throat as well.

It took a few seconds until they both calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Here. I'll break it down into smaller sections," she said while wiping a tear from one of her eyes. "First, put your left foot out like this..."

Madoka explained it several time before she even had an idea of how to do it. She still couldn't, but at least she knew the theory pretty well if that counted for anything.

She practiced after that, but she still couldn't do it. Everything was so precise, and she couldn't get her body to move that way. Madoka stopped her when what seemed like a long time had passed.

"You can practice tomorrow," she said. And Homura had no choice other than follow her back to the sleeping area. Not that her body felt the greatest or anything other than exhausted and pained.

Homura fell asleep quickly that night.

The morning came, and Homura didn't wake Madoka up. She simply went to the normal training spot and continued to work on the move. Not that she got far. She bit her lip and rubbed her forehead, frustrated.

Why was this not going anywhere?

She tried it again and nearly screamed, but Madoka came before it got to that point.

"You can't get it?"

"No." Something flickered in her chest. "I can't do it. My body won't let me."

"Homura. It'll be okay. I didn't get any of the traditional magical girl fighting for a while. Here. Let's do more exercises to help you do this move. I probably should have done more of this before."

Madoka instructed her to do 50 pushups and after, flip as many times as she could, landing in a precise location.

These exercises were easier than the move, but she wasn't any better at them, her flips sloppy at best. Well then again, that was probably why Madoka told her to do it in the first place.

Madoka continued to stare on even as time dragged on. Her eyes remained focused on Homura, scrutinizing her exercises.

They ended her exercises when her body felt on the verge of breaking.

The next day was almost the same, only Madoka gave her a few more exercises to complete. She mostly sprinted back and forth, her breath ragged and harsh, while Madoka still stared, watching her work. It made her uneasy, but she supposed Madoka had a reason.

When the day was over and her workout was finished, Madoka said, "You still have so far to go. We might need to build up your strength twofold before we get to more of the moves."

And Madoka stuck to it. Homura couldn't tell if weeks or months went by as she continued to get stronger, train, and do all of the exercises until they were a piece of cake. Her breathing no longer was harsh and uneven but smooth, without a hint of strain.

She felt strong and powerful, something she had never felt before in her life. It was refreshing and a bit addictive, and she wanted to learn more.

When she knew she was ready, she came to Madoka. "I'm ready."

Madoka looked up at her from her place on the ground. "I'm guessing you're talking about the fighting part."

"I am. I'm strong enough to learn."

"I guess you have been at it for awhile now." Madoka hummed. "Let's see. Can you do that first move I showed you?"

Could she? She probably could, but she didn't know for sure. She still hoped so, because if not, Madoka would probably make her spend more time exercising. She wanted to fight not exercise, despite it making her stronger.

Homura sucked in a breath before going in the motions. Her thighs clenched when she finally flipped. She closed her eyes before landing.

Did she land where she was supposed to be?

Opening her eyes, she realized she wasn't in the precise place, but pretty darn close, and that was all that mattered.

Homura breathed out. "I did it."

Madoka smiled. "You did. I'm so proud. You've come such a long way."

Homura nodded. She was eager to begin more training, but that giddy feeling demanded she do something else.

"Let's celebrate," Homura said. "Do something fun."

Not there was much to do that was fun in any sense of the word. Except for talking, but they did that everyday.

"What would we do?"

Homura shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just do something."

"Hmmm how about we dance?"

Dance? Homura couldn't think of the last time she did anything like that. Had she ever?

Homura smiled at the ground before lifting her chin up, nodding to Madoka. She really wanted to dance now. Maybe Madoka was going to show her a magical girl dance. She sure hoped so.

"So this is usually done with many partners, but I guess just us is alright. What you do is we start off in a circle and then jump in and out until the leader stops and turns the opposite direction and then we do something like the old swing."

Homura tilted her head like a dog confused.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting you don't know much about the old world. I can just teach you while we do it."

Homura nodded. "So do you just want to do it or..."

"Yeah, we can just go. You suggested celebrating. We can do it whatever way you prefer."

"Let's do it now, then."

"Alrighty." Madoka took her arms and put one in her hand and the other on her shoulder. "The first step is sort of like the box step only it's a five count and you only..."

Madoka continued on and on and showed her all of the steps. They were difficult at first because she had no rhythm, but she soon caught on.

"Did you used to do this a lot with your last group?"

Madoka threw her out and she twirled before returning to Madoka's arms.

"No. I don't think dancing ever came up with us. We talked about different things."

"What sort of things?"

"Well, about what we had to do and about life, I guess. Dancing just didn't seem important. I don't even think anyone really knew anything about dancing."

"Oh." They side-stepped and Madoka bowed while Homura circled her and Homura took Madoka's hand and they did the whole dance all over again, jumping in and out the circle as well. After a second of silence, Homura spoke up, "Will you promise me something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't just want us to find the Rebellion, I want us to continue to do stuff like this."

"You mean dancing?"

"Yeah and other stuff. Let's just have fun together. No matter what happens. I guess I'm afraid everything will change once we leave here."

"It will...but in the best of ways. I promise we'll always keep this in the equation."

Madoka threw her out and she turned again, a laugh bubbling in her throat. Gosh, how much she loved dancing. She loved being in Madoka's arms, she loved all of the movements that flowed like water; she loved everything about it.

The urge to hug Madoka came like a viper and struck. The next move was supposed to be the box step but instead, she pressed Madoka to her breast, her face in Madoka's hair. She breathed in. The smell of cinnamon assaulted her nose. A warm feeling made her way into her chest, and she wondered briefly if this is what love felt like.

"Are you okay, Homura?"

"Yeah, I just..."

Madoka nodded like she understood, but Homura wondered if she really did.

It didn't matter anyways, did it? All that mattered right now was this closeness. Homura hoped they would be together for as long as either of them lived.

They stayed silent for the remainder of the time, close to each other and not letting go. Sleep came easy that night with both of them remaining close throughout.

The next day, Madoka decided she should learn other moves.

"The next move is easier than the move earlier. This time, it's just a step to the side, turn, and duck."

"But that seems easy..."

"It'll help with your reaction speed."

"Oh."

She started doing the move, and it really was easy. The day progressed slowly, doing the three moves over and over again was a lot more boring than she expected. Maybe because it wasn't as difficult as when she was training with other moves and exercises.

The next day passed in the same fashion, and Homura was completely sick of the move. It felt like several days had went by before the end of the night came.

"Madoka, please tell me I'm not spending another day doing that move again."

Madoka gave her a look. "You should do it at least one more day."

"Can we split it up then?"

"What happened to that passion? I thought you were excited to do any of the moves?"

"Well yeah, if they're interesting and a challenge. I feel as if this is not getting anywhere: That it's not making me stronger."

Madoka paused as if trying to grasp at the right words to say. "Memorizing things and making them almost instinct is getting stronger. You need a platform for a defense, and this move is it. The first move I showed you is not a platform but a hard move that will help you with the other moves."

"But still."

"I know. Sometimes things go slow, but you have to have patience." Madoka smiled. "We can still break it up if you want but you have to keep to it. This move is important."

Homura nodded. She just had to have patience then. Not that waiting for it was easy, but she had to persevere. "Yeah that would be nice. I really want to learn other moves though."

"Then we start tomorrow."

The next day came, and Homura buzzed with excitement. She was going to learn more and get better.

Madoka followed after her as she sped-walked towards the training spot. "The next move is not exactly a move but a strategy," Madoka said. "When you're fighting, you have to exploit the other's weakness. I guess that's your weakness as well. You don't maximize the potential that your hits can have. When my stomach is open, you try to hit at a general weak point like my head or throat."

That made sense. She didn't necessarily know she was doing that, but her mom drilled into her the important places such as the neck or head. "How will we exactly practice this - "

Madoka came towards her in a flash and aimed for her head, fist scraping across her face before Homura jumped back. Her heart sped up and a smile crept onto her face. Finally. She was going to learn by actually fighting. She could test out that new move. Madoka quickly drew her hand back before she surged forward and kicked her legs right from under her. Homura fell on her back.

"You could have jumped up and stomped on my legs. Also when I punched you, you could have went to the side and twisted my arm behind me."

Why didn't she think of that? She would beat Madoka next time, then. "Okay. Let's do this again."

They continued to fight and Homura continued to try to think on her feet, but Madoka was too good. The day ended and her body ached from all of the times Madoka had won.

"That was fun," Homura said, smiling despite the ache, feeling as if she accomplished something.

"Yeah it was. Sparring is fun when I actually have a chance to. But there is little time for much else but running."

True. Living this sort of life was just a vicious cycle that never changed. There was no time to develop anything really. She remembered watching some little boy in the window when she was a child. He seemed carefree, or perhaps she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The child's eyes were narrowed and shoulders were tense as he brushed paint over canvas. She didn't know what canvas was at first and thought it was a piece of thinly sliced wall. She asked her mother later, and she scoffed at her, telling her what it really was before asking, "Why do you want to know? It's not like you're ever going to use the knowledge for anything." Her mother was right, loathe as she was to admit it. Some things were just unattainable.

The night ended much like all others, only Madoka didn't go straight to bed.

"Homura?" she said sitting down beside her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go upstairs for a bit before I go to bed. Go on without me."

What did she need to do? Especially now before bed?

"Alrighty." Homura smiled, though it felt a bit forced. Suspicion crept its way into her mind once more. The feelings and thoughts from earlier rose and she wondered if Madoka was hiding something. Homura shook her head before brushing off those thoughts. It was stupid. Madoka wouldn't betray her. That feeling in her stomach was just wrong. Maybe she wanted to check something upstairs? There were so many things that she could do upstairs that the thought of something nefarious was ludicrous.

Madoka nodded and smiled softly before turning around and disappearing. With Madoka gone, unable to distract her, she noticed that she was tired, eyes already growing heavy and limbs thick with exhaustion and aches.

Her eyes soon fluttered close and she fell into sleep. She woke up a bit later, Madoka not beside her.

Where was she?

Homura blinked, gaze sharpening before she stretched her limbs and got up. Now that she thought about it, she had never been upstairs. She wondered if it was completely different than down here. She walked further into the darkness, the candles' light not extending this far so late at night. She had only once seen the stairs in passing, so she knew where they were, but they felt different going up than they looked.

She went up them and the room above was illuminated with around six or seven candles. Her gaze scanned over the rest of the room, noticing now that this was some kind of large church. Pews were scooted to the sides and the middle was empty. She could tell that the boarded up windows once held the beautiful glass she had seen in passing ages ago. In the middle laid Madoka, face on a book, fast asleep sprawled out as if sleep took her suddenly and without warning. The soft glow of the candles shone on her face making her look angelic. Homura's chest was filled with that same warmth it always did when it came to Madoka. Gosh, how much she wanted to put her on a photo or painting if only to keep every moment they have together forever. She settled for blinking, like taking a photo, until she was sure her memories had enough of the image to keep it forever.

Should she actually wake her up though? If she continued to sleep like that, with her neck twisted to the side, she'd have painful neck cramps. But... she got what she came for. Madoka was just reading. What though? She walked behind her to get a glimpse of her reading material. She couldn't exactly see it clearly. What was -

Madoka stirred.

Homura sucked in a breath and froze.

"Meenuum."

She was just dreaming. The tension fell from her shoulders. Homura backed up slowly before going back downstairs back to the sleeping area, the book on her mind even when sleep came.

The next day Madoka was at her normal spot when Homura woke up. They went on as if nothing happened but then again, nothing did, did it? This was normal. Gosh, why was she so paranoid? It always came down to this. But then again, has she ever trusted anyone in her life? Maybe that was the reason betrayal was always brewing in her mind.

Madoka seemed like she was in a good mood from the moment she woke up. She laughed at nothing and kept smiling at her. An energy seemed to burn underneath her skin, and she seemed bouncy, with a pep in her step.

"Do you want to leave today?" Madoka said.

"But what about more training?"

"I feel so cooped up. It'd be nice to get more done: to get closer to the Rebellion. You know?"

Not really. Wouldn't it be more important to train so they could find the Rebellion safer? But she was already a lot stronger than before. Which reminded her. What were they going to do about Grief Seeds when they started using her powers again?

"Yeah, I understand. But are you sure you want to leave now though?"

"Yes! I just feel as if today is going to be a great day. We might find something today." Even Homura knew how highly unlikely that was, but she was so caught up in Madoka's emotions that hers seemed trivial.

Homura smiled. "Okay." She didn't really want to go but she wasn't in the habit of denying Madoka anything. It was almost scary in that way, but she couldn't cut out that part of her as much as the paranoid part.

Madoka gave a bright, wide smile. A warm feeling settled in her stomach, and her chest tightened. Just for that smile alone, Homura would do just about anything. "Let's go then."

They walked briskly to the upper portion of the church. Madoka took Homura's hand as they left. She didn't grab her hand out of necessity or the want to stop time. It was an urge and an assurance that everything would be okay and that the real journey would begin soon. The Rebellion was out there somewhere, and this roadblock was nothing. She felt on top of the world with her good health and Madoka at her side. They would survive. And just like they did before, they'd make it.

A smile twisted on her lips. "You ready?"

"Yep."

And they were once again off to search for the Rebellion, only this time she knew that they could do it. Uncertain she was no more. Confidence laid in its place, bright and strong, and growing ever brighter with Madoka at her side.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
